


Romantic Lines for You

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	1. TF2 Men

Spy: "'our love 'as conquered me. Now I belong to ou. I am 'our property so take care of me, mon cherie." 

Sniper: "Nobody teaches a baby to crawl, nobody teaches birds to fly, nobody teaches the sun to roise and nobody teaches the fish to swim; the same is with me, nobody teaches me to love you, Oi' just do."

Medic: "Vhen you feel alone, just look at the spaces between you fingers, und remember that's vhere my fingers fit perfectly."

Scout: "My name is I  
My problem is LOVE  
My solution is YOU."

Soldier: "  
I'm not rich, but I have a wealthy heart.  
I'm not the best, but I try my best.  
I'm not always right, but I know I'm not wrong for saying I love you."

Heavy: "It's not that I am afraid to die, it's that if I die, I'm afraid that no one will love you the way I do."

Demoman: "It's magic each time we hold each oother, each time we cuddle, and each time we kiss. I feel goosebumps all o'er again. Ah' never want to let you go for fear of losing you, so I just hold on a little bit tighter each day, refusing to let go. You will never know the warmth Ah' feel inside me when Am'm with you. You're all Ah' ever wanted."

Engineer: "Ah' love you more than words can define, feelings can express and thoughts can imagine."

Pyro: "Last night I hugged my pillow and dreamt of you... I wish that someday, I'd dream about my pillow and I'd be hugging you."


	2. Hetalia Men

America: You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything.

England: I sent an angel to look over you at night. The angel came back a minute later, and I asked it why. It told me angels don’t watch over other angels.

Russia: I love you sunflower, and every time I see you I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go because you're the girl that fills all the little dark places in my heart.

China: You deserve the world, and I know I can't give that to you. So I'll give you the next best thing....my world, aru.

Germany: If it vasn't for you, I vould haff never believed that angels really existed.

North Italy: If there-a has to be a reason why I-a love you…I-a will only say that it is because-a 'you are you'!

South Italy: Never ever go away from me-a. I will not-a say that 'I will die without you', but I will surely say that 'I would never again live without you-a'.

Prussia: You are zo amazingly... wonderfully... beautifully... awesomely... maybe... no most definitely the most precious of all precious things.

France: I love 'ou with every inch of my body, with every ounce of my soul, with every beat of my 'eart. 

Japan: I don't wish to be immortar. I want to come into this worrd again and again, just to rive the moment of falring in rove with you.

Greece: They say 'love never dies'. I say 'it is your love that will always keep me alive, even when I am not there in this world anymore'.

Austria: I miss you vhen I'm not vith you....vhen I'm not vith you all I do is think about you...vhen I think about you I just vant to be with you....and vhen I'm with you it's like all of my dreams haff come true.

Poland: When I'm, like, near you, I'm a better me and when you're away I'm only, like, half the man I want to be.

Sweden: Th'y s'y a p'cture t'lls 1,000 w'rds but when I se' y'urs all I se' is 3: I...l've...y'u

Canada: A while ago I wished upon a shooting star that one day I would maybe find love. Holding you here in my arms makes me realize that wishes do come true.

Finland: If Santa asks me what Christmas gift I want, I'll tell him that he can't afford it. For you are a gift not just for one Christmas, but for all seasons to come. One you is more than enough for all lifetimes.

Switzerland: I love you because of no reason at all because if I have a reason to love you, I'm afraid I'll have a reason to leave you.

Estonia: There are no words that can describe how much I love you.

Latvia: I could conquer the world with just one hand as long as you were holding the other.

Lithuania: I say I love you so much because I never know if one day one of us will end up in the hospital and I want your last feeling to be me loving you.

Denmark: Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly.

Iceland: You are the only one for me.

Norway: Everyone is someone's dream and you were mine.

Netherlands: (To a flower) You should meet my girlfriend; she'd show you how to be beautiful

Egypt: When I see you, I become speechless, because you take my breath away.

Turkey: I didn't think it was possible for a girl to look better than you did last time I saw you, but you pulled it off today!

Spain: Look into my eyes and you'll find me. Look into my heart and you'll find you.

Hong Kong: You give me a reason to get up every morning.

Cuba: When I look at you my heart starts dancing on my tongue, 'cause it's too much for my chest to handle!

Ancient Rome: I love-a you more than yesterday but less-a than tomorrow!

Germania: I never understood vhy my friends vould ever say she's the one or I know I vant to spend the rest of my life with her, but now, being vith you, I've finally realized vhy.

Holy Roman Empire: You make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

Australia: It's your world baby doll; Oi'm just livin' in it.


End file.
